Hot coco
by suriko song
Summary: We all know what happens when you give Hiei sweet snow so what happens when you give Yukina hot coco?


1We know what happens when you give Hiei sweet snow. So what happens when you give Yukina hot coco?

And also thank my far to kind Beta Spitfire-Hanyou14

For putting up with my **_terrible_** spelling and grammar.

SSSS

It was you're average day at the Minamino residence this of course meant that Yusuke was beating up Kuwabara, Kurama was trying to keep everything from getting broken, and Hiei was eating sweet snow. But in the corner Yukina was sitting watching every thing not really doing anything herself.

Kurama noticed that she wasn't doing anything so being the more than likely, overly-gracious host that he is he went over to see if she was okay.

"Yukina why aren't you doing anything?" He asked going over and sitting down beside her.

"Oh, everyone else is having so much fun, I didn't want to intrude." She said smiling sweetly, while purposefully ignoring the sound of frozen food getting thrown from the freezer and hitting Kuwabara in the head as well as the sound of a chandelier falling.

"It's no trouble, I'm sure they would love having you join them." Insert sound of car alarms blaring and windows breaking.

"No really, I'm perfectly content here." A frozen chicken flew by as she said this.

"Well would you at least like a drink? We have some hot coco." Glasses braking and high pitched screaming in the background.

"Hot coco?" She asked in confusion tilting her head to the side in time to avoid a flying bag of peas.

"Yes, it's chocolate flavored milk that's heated up. Would you like to try some?" He stood up as a can of chicken noodle soup went flying an inch above his head.

"Yes I think I will," she said, standing up as well and starts following Kurama towards the kitchen just as Hiei came out, chasing a carton of ice cream (Hiei Evil glare) Um sweet snow.

So the two head in to the kitchen thankfully not noticing the frozen food, canned goods, and broken glass covering the floor. They also didn't notice the prone bat demon hanging half in the window. (1)

Yukina watched with interest as Kurama mixed the coco powder with some milk and put it in the microwave.

He took it out with a paper towel to keep from burning him self and set on the table before Yukina conveniently missing Kuwabara running in to the room and stuffing his head in the microwave for some unknown reason.

"Here you go, careful it's hot," He said.

"Thank you Kurama." She said picking up the mug and brought it to her lips as she took a sip she smiled and took a longer sip of the sweet concoction. "Hey, this is good."

At that moment Yusuke came in from outside apparently it was snowing and he was covered in snow.

"Hey Yukina have any more of that coco? Hiei just gave me the worst white washing of my life." He said, sitting down across from her.

"NO MY COCO GO AWAY." The snow was blown of Yusuke from the force of the yell.

"Ok, sheesh, I just asking. Hey Kurama maybe it was a bad idea to give her coco, it looks like she's going to end up as bad as Hiei is with ice cream... Um... I mean sweet snow. Sorry Hiei." The two where really starting to scare Yusuke.

Kurama wasn't looking at the two short demons drinking coco and eating sweet snow though he was looking at Kuwabara who was lying on the floor twitching as he was glowing a slight green.

"I think he stuck his head in the microwave to try and melt the snow." Yusuke said twitching he only twitched more when Yukina came over with three mugs of coco and Hiei walked past with three more cartons of sweet snow.

"Yukina..." Kurama asked timidly.

"MY COCO YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY GO AWAY FOX!" She was waving a meat clever at them threateningly.

"Right want to leave these three here and go get pizza in hopes of maintaining our meager existence?" Yusuke said turning to him and trying to ignore the table piled with coco mugs and sweet snow cartons.

"I'll drive." Kurama said through the window, already out side holding the car keys.

SSSS

1 - I have some reference to Kuronue in all of my YYH stories.


End file.
